Like an Angel
by StephCalvino
Summary: Angel gets a call informing her that her sister Desiree has passed away. But before she died she named Angel the guardian of her three week old daughter Evangeline. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ok I don't own Rent, or any of its characters. I only own Evangeline.

Note to readers: I know its short but I wanted to see how people reacted to it before I posted anymore.

* * *

It was a warm May morning, the sun had just rise over the New York City skyline. What should have been a beautiful spring day was being suffocated by this bittersweet feeling that hung in the air. It had only been 3 days since Angel recieved a phone call that would change her life from here on out.

_Angel had just opened the door when she was greeted by the harsh ringing of the phone. Trying to place the bags she had in her hands on the floor without dropping anything."Hold your horses I'm coming" she yelled at the phone as she place her keys on the table and skipped over to the phone. She said a cheerful hello into the phone, but her smile soon faded and was replaced with tears and confusion. She hung up the phone, collapsed on the couch and began to sob uncontrollably. What else would you expect from someone who just found out their only living relative had passed away. The only perosn that ever understood who she was, her older sister Desiree. Still these tears weren't just tears of pain but tears of joy. With the loss of her sister, Angel gained a daughter. Desiree's 3 week old baby Evangeline. Before Desiree passed she had named Angel the child's legal guardian_.

Benny had managed to get Angel and Collins two round trip tickets to San Juan, Puerto Rico. Angel still didn't know how to thank Benny for helping them out during this tough time. The ride to JFK airport was a quiet one, Benny drove as Collins sat in the back seat with his arm around Angel's shoulders for support. The past three days had been an emotional rollercoaster for her. One second she has fine talking about the new addition to their little family, and the next she was hysterical crying, calling out her sisters name begging her to come back. During the every so often Angel would begin shaking and sobbing, Collins would try to calm her down but to avail. She just needed to get it out, she didn't want to lose it on the plane in front of all those people.

Once they were finally settled on the plane, Angel at the window Collins on the aisle, she was finally able to relax. For the first half hour of the flight she just stared out the window caught it some deep thought. "Sweetheart, how you holding up?" Collins asked as he leaned over and gave Angel a quick peck on the cheek. Angel turned giving him a weak smile before replying in a low voice " I just can't believe she's gone you know, I though I would be dead way before her. I mean I was basically on my deathbed this past October. Why was I spared?" she lowered her head onto his shoulder and started moving her finger in a circle on his chest. He pulled her closer before saying "I don't know honey, clearly your still needed here, I know I would be lost without you" He paused before adding " Maybe it was destiny that you were to inherit this child." She looked up into his big brown eyes and said " You think so. Why would God pick someone like me to raise a child? How can I take care of child? I don't think I can do this. Maybe Evangeline is better off being adopted by some family that its ridden with AIDS." Collins couldn't believe what he was hearing , he took Angel's face in his hands and looked her right in the eye." Whoa, whoa whoa. Where the hell did that come from?" Angel cast her eyes down. "Don't start doubting yourself now. What happened to the Angel I feel in love with" Angel turned her glare back to the man in front of her. "She could do anything, even help my friends find love and teach them to live life as you live it. Plus I will always be there to help you. She isn't just your baby, she's our baby now". They shared a quick kiss before Angel replied " Now I know why I love you so much. I know your right honey. I can do this, we can do it. I don't mean to sound cliché but I guess everything does happen for a reason." They spent the rest of the flight in each others arms feeling more confident about the situation that lay before them. Angel's cloud of self doubt had lifted from the air, she may have lost her sister but Angel knew that better days lie ahead. Why dwell on the past when so much lays before you?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Straight away they took a taxi to a small hotel on the other side of town, they checked in and dropped off what little luggage they had in their room. The room was small, inside was just a full sized bed, a small desk, and a phone. They didn't need anything else, the two only planned on being there over night. It was 2 o'clock in the afternoon, when Collins decided that they should start making their way over to the hospital to pick up Desiree's ashes.  
Once on the street, Angel seemed a little happier she held Collin's hand, and the two strolled down the busy street looking at all the shops. They walked past a few little stores before Angel stopped and dragged Collins to the window of this boutique. A bunch of teenage girls walked out the door clinging to shopping bags and gossiping loudly. Through the girls loud chatter Angel cheerful remarked

" My sister and I would come here all the time. This is where she bought me my first pair of stilettos" Collins let a small smile cross his face, while Angel continued to describe the heels to him with extreme enthusiasm.

"They were bright red with five inch metal heels. With rhinestones on the top,I wish I still had them, they were so hot". Collins walked behind her and put his arms around her tiny waist while whispering in her ear

"I bet your ass looked so sexy in those heels". Angel laughed then replied

"Oh honey you have no idea, they may have been hell on the feet, but I looked so good".

They continued walking till they reached the Ashford Presbyterian Community Hospital. It was the hospital where both Angel and her sister were born and unfortunately one meet their untimely end. Angel took a deep breath and walked through the main entrance. Angel had to squint her eyes as she stepped into the pristine white reception area, the reflection from which was almost blinding. Once inside they made their way over to the receptionist, who told them to wait in the waiting room till an orderly came to take them to the morgue.

It was in the morgue where Angel would be picking up her sisters ashes. When the nurse had called three days before, Angel was asked what should been done with the body. She decided to have Desiree cremated and throw her ashes into the sea. Her sister always talked about how she felt at peace when looking out on the ocean. The orderly finally showed up and escorted the two down to the basement. The air was cold and the foul scent of chemicals was hanging densely throughout the corridor. It was so quiet, that Angel could hear Collin's watch ticking away the seconds. Most of her sadness had subsided , she just needed it all to be over.

This whole heartbreaking experience just needed to be put in the past. Angel was ready to start a new life with Evangeline and Collins. It was down in the morgue that she come to terms with the fact that the old chapter of her life was over. Its only when you come face to face with reality that you are truly able to accept it. Angel finally understood what that meant when the medical examiner, after giving his condolences, handed her the box that contained the ashes of her sister. As she looked down at the little brown box, she felt sadness rise up in her, but suppressed it. Angel was done crying.

Later that day Angel stood on the dock with Collins standing next to her. She watched as he slowly open the brown box and removed the plastic bag inside. She reached overtook the bag, and said

"Its now or never" then let out a long exhale. Collins put his arm around her as she tore a hole in the plastic. Angel looked at the bag in her hand and said softly

"Esté con Dios mi hermana. Te quiero". She then tipped the bag over and watched the ashes fall slowly into the crystal clear ocean. They stood still for a few minutes, just looking out on the sea. When Collins finally turned and said

" Come on honey lets go". By the time they walked back to the hotel the sun was beginning to set. They were both worn out physically and emotionally from the events of the day so they decided to call it a night.

"Honey can you please go to sleep" Collins pleaded after Angel tossed for the up tithe time.

"I can't I'm too nervous" Angel told him while rolling over to face him.

"Were going to be parents tomorrow. I never dreamed something like this could happen. You know with New York and its stupid adoption laws" she added the last bit with disgust.

"Sweetheart I'm nervous too, but trust me enjoy this last peaceful night. Get all the sleep you can because tomorrow we'll be up all night and it wont be by are choosing" Collins told her. Angel sighed and added

"That's the one thing I'm not looking forward to all those late night feedings. I need my beauty sleep." Collins laughed before adding

"Don't worry dear, I'm sure you'll be the talk of the playground regardless."

"I don't know I think I might have to fend some of those housewives off of you. Women just can't resist a sexy man with a baby" Angel told him while reaching over and pinching his cheek.

"Do I have to much sure you don't jump me either" Collins asked her. Angel leaned in and gave him a deep kiss before saying

"Honey I would jump you with or without a baby". Collins laughed then rolled on to his back, Angel scooted over so she could put her head on his bare chest. Collins kissed her on the head and said

"Night sweetie". Then both of them drifted off to sleep, dreaming of what their new life will be like.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone for their support. I'm in a little but of writers block so if you have any ideas as to what should happen next or in future chapters, yet me know and I'll try and work them in.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Collins awoke to the sun shining in his face. He squinted and looked at his watch; it read seven forty five. He noticed Angel was no longer in bed. "What the hell s she doing up so early" Collins asked himself. It was a known fact that Angel wasn't to be disturbed till after nine, unless you wanted to get up close and personal with a stiletto heel.

Just then Angel pranced out the bathroom door in a bathrobe, with her face done up perfectly. Collins reached a hand up to rub his eyes while Angel came over and gave him a warm hug. "Morning love" she said as Collins lowered his hand.

"Honey what ya doing up so early?" Collins asked her as she frolicked over to her suitcase.

Angel bent over searching through the suitcase while replying "Child services opens soon".

"Yeah in two hours" Collins told her as he threw the covers off of himself.

"Gotta look good for my baby" Angel told him while pulling a blue skirt out of the bag.

"Sweetie she's three weeks old, I'm sure she doesn't care about what skirt you have on" Collins said to her with a laugh.

Angel turned to face him and folded her arms over her chest. He was laying there in just a pair of green shorts, he rubbed the empty spot on the bed next to him and said in a seductive voice "Why don't you come back to bed, I'm getting cold over here".

Angel let out a small laugh before adding "As much as I would love for you to take advantage of me right now, we don't have time. So get up and put some pants on before I change my mind".

Collins sighed and said "Fine, you never let me have any fun".

" I know but you can punish me later" with that she turned and waltzed back to the bathroom, clothes in hand.

They were out the door by eight thirty, Collins had never seen Angel get dressed so quickly. To kill some time, the two walked around town stopping in a shop from time to time. Collins caught a few of the female shoppers checking him out, if they only knew. They didn't buy anything just looked at the things they wish they could afford. When Collins glances at his watch and it read a quarter to ten, he was shocked who knew shopping could take up so much time.

The two got to child services a little after ten. Angel walked up to the receptionist to sign in, while Collins found them a pair of seats. The receptionist told Angel that they would be seen shortly, and to just take a seat for now. Angel couldn't keep still, nerves were getting the best of her now. Collins had to place his hand on her knee to keep her leg from shaking.

The case worker appeared at the door five minutes later, and gestured for them both to come into her office. "Nice to meet you, I'm Veronica Perez" she said to them while extending her hand to them both. After exchanging greetings, Veronica took a seat behind her desk as Angel and Collins sat across from her.

"Let me start by saying I'm sorry about your sister" Veronica told Angel. Angel said a quiet thank you and Veronica continued. "None the less I'm glad we managed to get in contact with you, I feel its best to place a child with their next of kin. Plus since she named you guardian before she passed we get to cut out some of the more hectic paperwork" she opened a draw on her desk a pulled out a fairly decent sized pile of paperwork before say "Now if you can just take your time filling out these papers then we'll be on our way.

After the twelfth and final form Angel sighed and said "I think my hand is going to fall off". She dropped the pen and handed the forms to Veronica. Veronica read over the papers, stood up and headed for the door "Well everything seems to be in order, you have steady employment, and a place to live. Now let me just go run all this through the system, and then I'll go get Evangeline.  
When she left neither one said anything, the tension was so thick you could cut right through it. Collins started tapping the arm of his chair, much to Angel's annoyance. She finally had to grab his hand because it was driving her crazy. Collins squeezed her hand knowing she was tense too. Angel just breathed in and out very slowly trying to relax.

Then the sound of a baby crying caught their attention, and they both turned toward the door. The crying got louder till it was right outside. Angel took a deep breath as the door opened. In stepped Veronica holding a little pink bundle in her arms. While trying to quiet the baby she turned to the two new parents and said "She has a good set of lungs on her this one". She leaned over and placed the baby girl in Angel's open arms. Once placed there the baby immediately stopped crying.

Angel, for once, was at a loss for words. She looked down at the little bundle in her arms. The only thing running through her mind was how precious Evangeline was. On the top of her head was a little patch of brown hair, she opened her eyes to reveal the brightest green color Angel had ever seen. Her skin was the color of mocha, and her little chubby hands were curled up against her face. Angel couldn't get over how much she looked like Desiree. Except for the eyes; neither Angel or her sister had green eyes. Angel rubbed her finger across Evangeline's cheek, just gazing into those little green eyes. Collins stood up, walked behind Angel and leaned over her shoulder. He extended his index finger down to Evangeline and she grasped it with her little hand.

Veronica finally broke the silence by saying "She's a cutie that one, I've never seen a baby with green eyes like that before. Well all the paperwork checks out so you can take her home." Angel stood up slowly shifting the baby in her arms, said goodbye to Ms. Perez, and turned to leave.

Once outside Angel looked at Evangeline and said " You're going to love it in New York baby" then leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people! Thanks for all your reviews and support! Once again if you have any ideas that you would like me to work in please share them. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing (damn).

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Evangeline didn't stay quiet for long. About twenty minutes into the flight she started crying hysterically. Poor thing's ears must have been popping at the high altitude. Angel rocked her gently trying to calm her down but nothing worked. Collins saw that Angel was getting frustrated, so he leaned over and said

"Here, give her to me." Angel handed Evangeline over. She hoped that Collins would be able to calm her, because the people around them were beginning to send them annoyed looks.

"Come here Eva baby. Shh, stop crying for daddy." He whispered to her as he brought her up and placed her on his chest. Making sure he supported her head, he used his other hand to rub small circles on her back. It wasn't long before she quieted down .

"Oh, that's my girl. Why don't you go to sleep. Good girl." Angel just melted at the whole scene before her. Collins looked so comfortable and so natural that it was just beautiful to watch.

"Now why didn't she do that for me?"

"Babies like the sound of your heartbeat. It relaxes them, reminds them of the womb."

"She looks so adorable when she sleeps. Look at that little face with those chubby cheeks. Just like her daddy."

"She's beautiful…Hey! Are you trying to say I'm fat!" He said with a grin.

"No… never." Angel reassured him.

"So honey what are we going to do once we get back home? We didn't get a chance to prepare for her." Collins asked her.

"Well, we'll have to go into the little savings we have. See what we can buy second hand."

"Well, I was signed up to teach a few summer courses in July. So at least we'll be getting money that way. Don't worry love we'll make it work. I promise."

By the time they reached their run down apartment building Evangeline was sound asleep. Angel looked at the tiny infant in her arms and wondered how much longer it would last. That question was soon answered, because as soon as Collins opened the apartment door they were greeted by the cheers of their three friends, and Evangeline started bawling. Like always Mark was right there recording it all with his camera.

"Oh Angel we're so sorry. We didn't want to scare her." Mimi called as she walked from Roger's side to the other side of the loft where Angel stood.

Angel began to rock the baby in her arms "It's ok Mimi, but what are you all doing here anyway?"

"We came to see Evangeline of course. Hi sweetie, shh its ok don't cry. Angel she is so adorable."

Roger had walked over to Collins and said to him "Congratulations man, never thought I'd live to see the day that you and Angel would become parents."

"Thanks Rog. Just so you know you are my number one babysitter from here on out."

"No way in hell man. Not gonna fuckin happen."

"Hey Roger! No cursing in front of the baby." Mimi snapped at him. "Oh Angel before I forget we have a surprise for you."

"Oh no Mimi, what did you guys do this time."

"Oh its nothing bad trust me. Come on I know you'll love it". Mimi grabbed Angel with one hand, Collins with the other and dragged them in the direction of their spare room.

"Ok Mark get the camera ready, I don't wanna miss the look on their faces." With that Mimi opened the door and yelled "Surprise!"

Angel walked into the spare room with her mouth wide open. She couldn't believe her eyes. The spare bedroom had been transformed into a little nursery. On the right side against the wall stood a little wooden crib with bright pink bedding. In the corner stood Collins' old bookshelf, but instead of being cluttered with books, it was now full of baby supplies. Things ranging from diapers and formula to baby clothes and stuffed animals. Under the small window, that was opposite the door, sat a rocking chair, a car seat, and stroller. Against the left wall was a changing table, and finally on the hardwood floor lay a pink area rug.

"Oh my God, Mimi it's beautiful, thank you so much!" Angel squealed and skipped into the room to get a better look.

"There are bottles and baby food in the kitchen too. Plus a bassinet in your bedroom." Mimi added.

"You guys this is amazing, but how did you manage to get all this?" Collins asked from inside the room.

Mark lower his camera and told them "Benny helped out. A lot."

"I'll admit he's not the bastard I thought he was." Roger interjected as he leaned on the door frame.

"How are we going to repay him for this?" Collins wondered.

"I don't know but I have a whole new love for him." Angel added with a smile "Eva sweetheart, look what your Uncle Benny got for you." Evangeline just smiled up at Angel.

Collins let out a long yawn, he hadn't realized how tired he was. Mimi sensed that they were worn out so she decided that it was time to leave. Let them get settled in. They all said their goodbyes and left. Collins turned from the door to see Angel moving Evangeline's littlemouth away from her chest.

"Sorry baby, Momma's not equipped for that." Evangeline started crying; clearly she was hungry. "Ok sweetie I know, I know. Daddy is gonna go make you something . Collins you wanna help me out here?"

Collins nodded and walked off to the kitchen. Angel continued to rock her till Collins came back from the kitchen holding a bottle. Angel grabbed the bottle and put it to Evangeline's mouth. She immediately latched on and began sucking. Collins sat down on the couch next to Angel and put an arm around her. Evangeline lifted up a little curled hand up to the bottle and grabbed on to Angel's pinky finger. Collins reached out with his free hand and began rubbing Evangeline's little foot. She kicked happily in responds to the massage. When she finished the bottle, Angel placed the baby over the shoulder to burp her. After a few minutes of patting her back, she let out a loud burp.

Angel turned her head to look into Evangeline's face and said to her "You're definitely your father's daughter."

"Collins honey, can you hold her? I just want to go see if there's anything for her to sleep in."

"Sure, come here baby." He held her in his left arm, tilted his head to look her in the eye.

"Hey baby, you enjoying your new home? Yes you are." she smiled widely up at him and gave her little legs a kick.

"You like being talked to don't you? Yes you do. You like the one on one contact? Just like your mommy you have to have everybody's attention." Evangeline continued kicking and smiling as Collins continued talking to her. Angel come back a few minutes later, and watched the scene unfolding before her. Collins looked up and saw her standing there with a huge grin on her face.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You. I've never seen you look cuter." Angel walked over to the couch and sat back down.

"So did you find anything to change her into?"

"Yeah, this little yellow one-piece."

Collins took the little plain white outfit off her, and put it on the coffee table. He took the yellow one-piece, which he saw had a little duck crocheted on it, and put it on the baby. Collins looked at his watch and noticed that it was a quarter to six.

He turned to his lover and said "How about we put her to sleep, cause I don't know about you but I'm wiped out."

"Maybe we can get a little alone time before we go to bed ourselves, and before she wakes up again"

"I hear that." He and Angel shared a kiss, and then he turned back to rock Evangeline who was already fighting to keep her eyes open.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Remeber I'm looking for chapter ideas, so do share! Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Two o'clock in the morning just the time Angel wanted to get up. She threw off her comforter and walked sluggishly over to the bassinet. Angel picked up the crying baby, then walked over to Collins' side of the bed.

She gave him a few taps with her foot while calling "Collins…Collins? You are so not sleeping through this. Get up."

He started to stir, and with one finally nudge from Angel he turned over.

"What? What happened."

"She's crying again, get up and help me."

While Collins got out of bed, Angel hurried off to the nursery. When he got his pants on he heard Angel gasp and say with a cough "Oh God, when did you eat that?"

Collins couldn't help but laugh while traveling down the hall to meet up with her. He knew Angel wasn't that good with smells. By the time he got to the nursery door Angel had finished changing Evangeline. But she was still crying.

"I am never doing that again. Here take her I have to go wash my hands."

Collins put Evangeline up on his bare chest, maybe the skin-to-skin contact would relax her. No, she continued wailing. He strolled down the hall bouncing her up and down.

"Oh come on Eva baby. What do you need huh? You hungry?"

He got to the kitchen and started making her another bottle. She was crying harder than ever now.

"Ok, ok. Hold on, I have to warm it sweetie. Shh."

Angel had come out from the bathroom , and was now walking to the kitchen counter. Collins handed the baby over to her so he could finish with the bottle. Once heated the bottled was handed over to Angel. Evangeline took it greedily.

Angel paced back and forth in the kitchen feeding Evangeline. While Collins sat at the small kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee that he had made. He figured if he was going to be up all night he should have a little boost of caffeine.

"I thought babies slept a lot?" Angel asked.

"Its one of those lies they tell you so you'll want to get pregnant." Collins told her.

Evangeline had finished drinking and was now captivated by the swirled blue design on Angel's shirt.

"Well at least she stopped crying. Now if she would go back to sleep we'd be in business." Angel replied while taking a seat across from Collins.

"Here give her to me. Grab yourself a cup of coffee you're gonna need it. I have a feeling this is going to be a long night."

Evangeline finally went back to sleep around three, but woke up again at six. Collins decided not to wake Angel up this time, she needed the sleep. Collins got back in bed around six thirty. He figured he had three more hours before she woke up again.

Collins woke up for good at nine, he realized that Angel was on longer in the bed. He found her in the living room with Evangeline on her knee. Evangeline was now dressed in a little blue dress and white shoes. Angel had put a blue clip in the little hair that she had.

"Hi honey. I see you finally decided to join us."

Collins come over and gave Angel a kiss, then bent over and kissed Evangeline on the forehead. Collins stretched out and out his feet on the coffee table, looking forward to spending a lazy day at home.

"Now don't get to comfortable, we have a pediatrician's appointment at eleven . I figured she didn't get a full checkup down in San Juan. I want to get her a clean bill of health."

Once they both showered and got dressed, Collins carefully placed Evangeline in her car seat. Then they were out the door, walking the six blocks to the doctor's office.

Inside the office sat two other couples, each with their own infant. Angel took Evangeline and went to grab a seat. Collins went to deal with the paperwork and insurance. Once seated Angel took a little stuffed bear out of her bag and put it on Evangeline's lap. She moved the bear back and forth in front of Evangeline's face, she smiled as the bear did its little dance.

"Your daughter is so pretty." Angel heard the woman next to her say.

Angel turned to look the woman in the eye "Thank you so much dear."

"How old is she?"

"Three weeks. How old is your baby?"

"He's ten days old. I was in labor for eighteen hours, I was almost ready to rip him out myself."

"I'll bet. He's a big boy, must have been a pain to push out. How much does he weigh anyway?"

"Nine pounds six ounces, my stomach will never be the same again." the woman told her while shifting the baby in her arms. "So what's her name."

"Evangeline."

"Oh that's a beautiful name. He's name is Sean, nothing too fancy."

Just then a nurse walked out with a file and called "Sean Robins."

"Oh that's us." The woman and her husband got up "It was nice meeting you."

"You too." Angel called after her. Collins was heading back towards her, he was shoving some papers in to his pocket on the way.

"I see you're making friends."

"Its what I do best."

Collins picked up the neglected teddy bear, and had it do its little dance again. After a few minutes the nurse came back and called in the other couple. So now it was just them in the waiting room. They waited a few more minutes, and the nurse emerged from the door way again and called them in. They were brought to exam room four and told that the doctor would be right in.

It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door, and the doctor stepped in. She was young, maybe just a few years out of medical school.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Ann Lieberman It's nice to meet you." they shook hands then the doctor turned to the baby. "This must be Evangeline. You ready for your first check up sweetheart?"

Dr. Lieberman started by asking the parents what type of medical attention she got down in San Juan. Angel told her what she knew, which was limited. The doctor said that the care she received was probably minimal, that the healthcare there wasn't up to par. Dr. Lieberman carefully took Evangeline out of the car seat and laid her down on the exam table. Evangeline didn't move, she just looked up at the doctor. She checked her reflexes, then her ears and mouth. The doctor took the stethoscope off from around her neck, and brought it to Evangeline's chest. She gave out a cry when the cold metal touched her skin. The doctor did a few more tests, and weighed her. Then she turned back to Angel and Collins.

"Well everything looks fine, she's progressing right on schedule. Now for the next few weeks I want you to keep track of her weight, she should be putting on a few more pounds. Also if she develops a fever or rash bring her in right away. Do you have any other questions."

Collins responded "No not at the moment. Oh but, when should we come back."

Dr. Lieberman placed Evangeline back in her car seat while saying "In about a month. Well it was nice meeting you all. Remember if you have any questions don't hesitate to call."

With that she walked out. Collins picked up the car seat, then he and Angel left too. Once back on the street the couple began walking. Collins held the car seat in his right hand, and with the other he grabbed hold of Angel's right hand. Evangeline had fallen asleep again, she lay in the car seat with her thumb in her mouth. Angel clung closer to Collins, and they continued walking headed towards their apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey people! Once again chapter ideas send them! If you want to see something happen I will be willing to put it in. Disclaimer: I own nothing (though I wish I owned Jesse and Wilson)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Later on that day, Angel was sitting in the rocking chair feeding Evangeline. She rocked back and forth while looking out the window at what little view they had. Suddenly she felt something warm go down her blouse. Collins was in the bathroom shaving when he heard Angel scream. The sound frightened him, causing him to jerk upwards. As a result, the razor sliced sideways, cutting his face.

"Fuck!" He grabbed a washcloth and put it to his face, then turned and headed toward the nursery. When he got there he couldn't help but laugh at the sight before him. Angel was standing in the middle of the room, holding Evangeline with her left arm. She was using her right hand to hold her blouse away from her chest.

"What happened in here?"

"She threw up on me." Angel told him. She had a look of utter disgust on her face.

Collins couldn't say anything in response, he was laughing too hard to put a coherent sentence together.

"It's not funny! "

"Oh but it is babe. Look even Evangeline agrees with me." Evangeline was smiling and making gurgling noises in Angel's arm.

"I can't win." She placed Evangeline on the changing table with one hand took off the baby's dirty dress.

"Now can you watch her while I go change?"

"Sure, no problem honey." He walked over to the table to make sure Evangeline didn't fall off.

"Good one Eva baby." She just smiled and kicked her legs in response.

It wasn't long before Angel came back into the room, wearing one of Collins' old shirts.

"Is that mine?"

"Well if she does it again I want to make sure its on your clothing." She walked over and picked up Evangeline.

"Come on baby, I'm giving you a bath."

Collins followed Angel to the bathroom, where she gently put the baby in the sink and they bathed her together. Collins held her up, while Angel took the hand held nozzle and gently ran it over Evangeline's body. She pretended not to notice when the spray "accidentally" went way north of its intended target.

"Hey careful with that thing!"

"Oh I'm sorry did I get you wet?" Angel replied sarcastically then turned the nozzle to hit him with the water again.

"Hey!" Collins kicked her playfully in the ankle. Angel shot back with more water. Their little water fight continued for around two minutes. Leaving Collin's shirt soaking wet, and Angel laughing at him.

"My own personal wet t-shirt contest. You get my vote." Angel leaned over and gave Collins a quick kiss. She turned off the water as Collins lifted Evangeline out of the sink. He wrapped her in a towel and handed her back over to Angel.

"Here you go your own personal baby burrito."

"Oh by the way, I was thinking of inviting everyone over tonight. You know to give Evangeline a proper welcome home party."

"Sure, knock yourself out honey."

"Oh, I'm gonna go call Mimi!" She handed the baby back to Collins, and ran off to make her phone calls.

"Come on Princess let's get you ready for your big gala event."

Collins had just finished putting a frilly pink dress on Evangeline when Angel came waltzing through the door.

"Aww, you look so adorable baby! But you're missing one thing."

Angel ran off in the direction of their bedroom. Collins heard her rummaging through a drawer. She then came hurrying back in holding something small in her hand. It was a little rhinestone hairclip in the shape of a tiara. Angel clipped it into Evangeline's hair.

"What are you doing?"

"Bedazzling her. There now you're a true Princess." Angel gave her a kiss on the forehead.

The gang showed up around six. By seven everyone was settled in. Benny and Collins were in the kitchen gossiping and sharing a beer. Roger was sitting in an arm chair with Mimi in his lap. Angel was on the couch talking to Mimi. Joanne was giving Evangeline her bottle while Maureen bounced a little stuffed cow in her face. Of course Mark was off to the side recording it all.

"I just thought it would be fun to throw a kind of reverse baby shower." Angel was telling Mimi and Roger, well Roger wasn't really listening. He would just nod from time to time and say a word here or there.

"Ok, you had her long enough hand her over." Maureen roughly grabbed Evangeline from Joanne and began bouncing her up and down.

"Maureen I really don't think that's a good idea."

"I know how to hold a baby, thank you" with that she lifted Evangeline over her head, and Evangeline's form of protest was to spit up in Maureen's hair. Maureen started screaming, and Evangeline began to cry. Maureen stood up and basically threw the baby at Mimi on her way to the bathroom. Joanne, Angel, and Mark, who just had to get this on camera, followed after her. Benny and Collins came back into the living room to see what chaos had erupted this time.

"What happened now?" Collins asked.

"Evangeline spit up in Maureen's hair" Mimi told him while rocking the still crying baby. Benny walked over to Evangeline and told her "That's a good girl." then walked toward the bathroom, he too didn't want to miss this.

"Mimi can you please shut her up?"

"She's a baby Roger. I cant just turn her off."

"Well if you're gonna play mom at least do the damn job right." With that he walked off toward the kitchen. Mimi ran after him.

"Roger say something."

"What? Look I came in here to escape the crying. Now you waltz in here…Wait she's not crying."

"Yeah I noticed it back there while you were yelling at me. She stops crying when you speak. So here take her."

"No, Mimi no!" He reluctantly took the baby and she quieted down.

"Awww, look she likes you. Talk to her."

"You are cruel you know that."

Angel reemerged from the hallway with Mark behind her. The two of them stumbled upon a very interesting scene. There was Roger sitting in the chair with Evangeline in his arms, and he seemed to be talking to her about parts of the guitar. Mark whipped out his camera. He had to record this. Angel walked up next to Collins. He had come back into the room a few minutes early.

"What's this all about?" Angel asked Collins

"Eva's taken a liking to Roger. Well, his voice anyway."

"I'm sure he's happy about that."

"Oh yeah he's thrilled."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey people! Hope you're all enjoying it. I love hearing back from you all so please continue reviewing! Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Collins had to go over to NYU to pick up his class schedules, and roster. Angel, who refused to sit in the house on such a beautiful day decided to take Evangeline out for a roll around the city. Collins said he would meet up with them at two o'clock in Tompkins Square Park.  
After fighting with the stroller on the way down the stairs, they finally got outside. Mother and daughter were dressed to kill in their matching blue sundresses. Angel bent over to place Evangeline into the stroller. Evangeline lay in the stroller in a semi awake state with her thumb in her mouth.  
"The one thing you have to learn honey is how to dress to impress." With that she placed a bright blue hat on the baby's head, and smiled at the completed outfit. Angel didn't realize how much easier it was to walk in heels while leaning on a stroller. She leaned on the stroller and continued pushing it down the sidewalk. Catching some friendly and not so friendly glances as she went. It just amazed Angel at how small-minded people could be sometimes. Normally she would have given them a piece of her mind, but she decided against it. Some people will just never learn.  
Angel reached the park at a quarter to two. She found a small patch of grass, spread out a blanket and sat down with Evangeline in her lap. Evangeline tilted her head and looked around at her new surroundings. There were a lot of people out in the park. People walking their dogs, and playing Frisbee. Angel couldn't help but check out some of the cute men that were playing the game shirtless. Angel noticed Evangeline was looking in the same direction with a smile on her face.  
"So you like what you see too? That's my girl." Just then a Frisbee came flying over to where they were sitting. A young man around eighteen came running over to retrieve it.  
"I'm sorry ma'am can we have that back?" Angel was a little taken aback by being called ma'am. But handed the Frisbee back over to the kid.  
"Hey Chris stop flirting and get your ass back over here." The kid's friend yelled at him, the boy blushed a little and took the Frisbee back from Angel. He mouthed a quick "thank you" before running off towards his friends.  
"Well if that didn't make me feel old." Angel commented to herself with a laugh.  
Angel didn't see Collins come up and sit behind her. All she felt was his strong hand on her waist, and his lips pressing against her neck.  
"How are my girls doing?" He reached over and took the baby out of Angel's arms. He lifted her up above his head.  
"Hey sweetheart, how's my baby? You enjoying your little outing?" Evangeline just giggled in response.  
"We're doing fine. That was until someone called me ma'am." Collins let out a muffled laugh.  
"I would have loved to have seen the look on your face." Angel gave him a playful shove in the shoulder. She leaned over and gave her lover a romantic kiss on the lips. What was becoming a lovely moment was soon interrupted.  
"Hey buddy, why don't you and your little freak show lover take your show somewhere else!" The two turned to see where these lovely words where coming from. A white man in his mid-thirties was seated on a nearby bench holding a paper, he had a look of disgust painted on his face.  
"Hey man, the only freak show here is you and your narrow minded views. Now I'll even ask you nicely to leave seeing as you are clearly bothering my daughter." Evangeline had started crying when the confrontation began. Collins handed Evangeline back to Angel before standing up and taking a few steps towards the man.  
"But if you refuse my kind offer I will be forced to kick your ass until you beg me to leave you alone. And God help you if you disrespect my girlfriend or child again." The man had stood up and headed over towards Collins.  
"You think I'm gonna let some fag threaten me. Look man I'm not afraid of your pansy ass, why don't you just go back to taking the cock."  
"I asked you nicely" Collins turned to walk away but at the last second he turned and punched the guy square in the jaw and he fell to the ground. Collins bent down, grabbed the man's collar and got right in his face.  
"Learn some respect and when to shut the hell up. And in case you wanted to know...I like to be on top." He left the man groaning in pain on the ground and walked back over to where Angel was. The look on her face was a mixture of utter shock and pure lust.  
"Come on babe lets go."  
"I love it when you act all macho. It's such a turn on." She placed Evangeline back into the stroller and turned back around to look him in the eye. Collins took her in this arms.  
"Why don't we head back home and see if we can act on that."  
"Lead the way."  
Once back in their apartment Angel ran off to put a sleeping Evangeline in her crib. Then ran towards her own bedroom to find Collins laying on the bed waiting for her. Angel took off her heels and crawled over the bed to where Collins was stretched out. She straddled his hips and leaned down to engage him in a passionate kiss.  
"You're so fuckin sexy when you get tough, you know that?" Angel told him while she moved her hands down and started to unbutton his shirt.  
"I was only protecting you"  
"I know and now I'm gonna thank you. Nice and slow." She placed two quick kisses on his collar bone while she slowly ran her hands over his muscular upper body. Collins let out small moans with every kiss planted. He worked his hands up her skirt till he reached the top of her tights. He began pulling them down, but Angel grabbed his hands to stop him.  
"I don't know if we should be doing this. You know she's only in the next room." Collins was a little taken aback by this, Angel wasn't one to stop in the heat of the moment.  
"Sweetheart, she's asleep. And its not as if she's going to walk in on us."  
"But what if she wakes up and hears us."  
"Well then you'll just have to keep your moaning down to a minimum." On the word moan he gave her a pinch on her upper thigh. Angel jumped a little and let out a gasp.  
"Your so bad you know that?"  
"I know." He sat up and gave her a kiss on the neck. "And that's why you love me."  
"You know it."  
The two picked up where they left off. Angel gave Collins this little seductive lap dance as she unzipped her dress and slowly slid it off over her hips then down her legs. Collins took the opportunity to remove his belt, and free himself from the now tight confines of his jeans.  
Lips and tongues met as the two shed what little was left of their clothing. Hands traveled over familiar territory, pausing every now and then to add a small squeeze. Hips pressed against each other, each lover releasing a small groan on each passing graze. After catching her breath Angel managed to get out the four words Collins was dying to hear.  
"I need you now!"  
A handful of moans, and a few climaxes later the couple collapsed into a sweaty heap. Each lover was left panting and downright exhausted. All the anger that filled Collins earlier was long gone. Making love was the one thing that could make the pair forget about everything else in the world. While laying in each others arms they would just push aside all the ignorant views that clouded the world.  
"Collins, I want to thank you for standing up for me before in the park. No one has ever done that for me before."  
"Your welcome babe, but you don't have to thank me. I'm sick of listening to all those small-minded bastards. Its about time we did something about it. I don't want our daughter to grow up in a society were you have to hide who you are. If I have to kick a few asses along the way I will."  
"I don't know what I would do without you, I love you."  
"I know, and I will always be there for you." They shared yet another impassioned kiss before they were stopped by the crying of their child.  
"Collins you said you would do anything for me right?"  
"Yeah."  
"You wanna go get her for me?" She flashed him her pearly white smile after just to close the deal.  
"Sure. You just lay back and relax, I'll see what she needs." He got up shoved on a pair of sweatpants, and headed towards the doorway. Not before turning back to add one more thing.  
"Angel?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update, College work has been a bitch to keep up with. But classes are over, so I can work on tihs again! Hope you all enjoy it! Please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Angel asked as she and Collins climbed the stairs that led to the loft.  
"Of course, Roger is my best friend. I'd trust him with my life." Collins replied.  
"Baby he pushed you out of a window last April, when you stole his guitar pick"  
"That was just a minor indiscretion"  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say." Angel told him as she shifted the bag on her shoulder. The philosophy department at NYU was holding a conference in Washington D.C. so Collins had to attend and he wanted to take Angel with him. They decided that they would just get Roger and Mark to baby sit, what are friends for? Collins reached out and knocked on the door. A few moments later a very unenthused Roger answered. "Eh, its tonight?" Angel and Collins walked past Roger into the loft.  
"Yeah buddy it's tonight. We decided to bring her over early cause she just loves you so much"  
Angel handed Evangeline over to Roger and said "Here's your new roommate.  
"Thanks Angel" Roger told her as he slid the door shut. Roger looked at the couple as they placed down three bags, a bassinet, and a stroller. Roger just shook his head and looked at the sleeping baby in his arms. What did this weekend have in store for him? Angel walked over to Roger and handed him a piece of paper. He scanned it while Angel told him:  
"Ok Roger, I wrote down everything, cause I know you'll forget it otherwise"  
"Angel I can take care of a baby you know"  
Angel shot him this look that had 'yeah right' written all over it.  
"I can, and besides I have Mark. He's like my mom." Roger walked over to where Collins was setting up the bassinet.  
"What is that? A little baby jail." Roger asked him with a laugh.  
"I'm glad you 're enjoying this"  
"Just making the best of this situation . So when are you guys going to be back?" He shifted the baby uncomfortably in his arms. She was beginning to stir, Roger prayed that she didn't start crying.  
"We should be back late Sunday night, so we probably won't be picking her up till Monday morning." Three nights with a baby, Roger didn't know how he was going to survive this and it was only two o'clock Friday afternoon. Collins looked down at his watch, then turned to look at Angel.  
"Honey we have to go, the train leaves in a half-hour and we have to get uptown"  
Angel walked over to Roger with a saddened look on her face, then leaned over and gave Evangeline a kiss on the forehead.  
"Bye sweetheart, you be good for your Uncle Roger.  
Collins come over next giving Eva a kiss and then gave Roger a pat on the back.  
"You'll be fine man. We'll see you Monday." With that they both exited, leaving Roger alone with the baby. Roger scanned the loft, looking at all the new stuff that cluttered it. He placed Eva in her bassinet and decided to go looking through all the bags of stuff.  
"What is all this crap?" He opened one bag and dumped its contents on the couch. Bottles, diapers, and formula fell everywhere. A bottle rolled under the coffee table. Roger got down on his knees to retrieve it, on his way up he smacked the top of his head into the edge of the table.  
"Fuck!" The minute he finished this exclamation, Eva decided to join in with her own noise. Roger cringed as the high pitched sound of her crying filled the loft. He ran over to Eva and leaned over her.  
"Oh no. Eva please don't cry, please!" He reached down and picked her up, rocking her slowly as he placed her up to his shoulder. He had a splitting headache, and would do anything to get her to quiet down.  
"Come on it's me, your Uncle Roger. You know you love me. Come on please?" Nothing worked. He then spotted Mark's old radio near the window. Hoping that it still work, he ran over and turned it on.  
Mark had just reached the door to the loft when he heard someone singing on the other side, he turned on his camera and opened up the door. There was Roger holding Eva in his arms bouncing up and down singing to the radio.  
"And we can build this dream together, standing strong forever, nothing's gonna stop us now"  
Mark suppressed his laugher and continued filming Roger till the song ended. Then he put his camera down and gave Roger a round of applause. Roger turned around looking absolutely stunned.  
"That was beautiful Roger, I think I might cry"  
"Dammit Mark! Don't tell me you got that on tape"  
"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't"  
"You're such a dick Mark, but at least it worked. See she isn't crying anymore"  
Which was true Evangeline had stopped crying, she was looking up at Roger with a small grin on her face. "I think she wants you to sing some more." Mark teased as he watch Eva kick her legs.  
"I think I've sang enough for the day. But if you wanna give it a try?" He extended Eva towards Mark. "No I think she would prefer you." "But why"  
"I guess you just have that effect on women." Mark told him with a laugh and walked toward his room with the camera. Roger turned off the radio and walked over to the couch. He sat down , moved Eva so that he was holding her up with one arm in front of his face. She just continued to smile and kick. "You're very energetic aren't you? Just like your mother, can never stay still." He switched her over to his other arm.  
"You're a heavy one you know that. What are they feeding you?" She just kept looking at him, studying his face. Then Roger noticed she was starting to get fussy again. Before she could start crying he reached over and grabbed a pacifier that was sitting on the couch. He offered it to her and she took it. He cradled her in one arm, she leaned her head against his chest and sucked at the green pacifier. He leaned back and watched her till she fell asleep. Thank God babies slept a lot, it gives their sitters time to rest up.  
Roger woke up the next morning, feeling totally exhausted. Eva would start crying every two hours, causing him to jolt up and rush over to calm her back down. He decided that he would take her out for a stroll, hoping the fresh air would get rid of his headache that had been raging since early that morning. Roger managed to get the stroller on to the sidewalk with ease. He placed Eva into the seat, placing a little blue hat on her head. He knew Angel would kill him if she found out he hadn't. He headed toward the park, he didn't know where else to take her.  
Roger picked a bench near the entrance to the park and sat down. He turned the stroller so that Evangeline was now facing him. Eva just laid back in her seat looking around, the little stuffed cow Maureen had given her was strapped in beside her.  
After a few minutes Roger took her out of stroller, so she could get a better view of the park. Roger noticed that a young girl was heading his way. "She's so adorable. How old is she?" The girl on the right asked him as she sat down on the bench next to him.  
"A month old, but she weighs more than any one month old I've ever held before"  
"So what's your daughter's name"  
"Evangeline, but she's not my daughter. I'm just babysitting while her parents are out of town"  
"Oh how sweet of you. So you need any help babysitting? Cause I'm free tonight if you need any help." She slid closer to him as she said the last part.  
"Look I find all this flattering but I have a girlfriend, sorry"  
"Oh." She got up and just walked away.  
"Maybe Mark should take you out sometime. God knows he needs a new girlfriend." Roger told Eva with a laugh. "Who knew a baby could be such a chick-magnet.?"


	9. Chapter 9

Hey people I'm back with a new chapter. But I have a request of you all. I don't know what to write next so please give me some ideas. Also I changed the reviewing stuff, so if you don't have a fanfiction account you can now review. Please do, I loveing hearing what you think.

* * *

Chapter 9 

Roger returned from the park a little after four on Saturday afternoon. Mark was nowhere to be found, probably out filming God knows what. Evangeline had fallen asleep on the way home. Roger took the opportunity to sprawl out on the couch and relax.  
"Oh yeah this is the life. Just sitting back on my ass". He told himself as he stretched his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes. Roger felt like he just shut his eyes when:  
"Roger! Roger"  
"What? Mimi what the hell are you doing here"  
"I just got home from work and I heard her crying through the floor." She was cradling a howling Evangeline in her arms, trying the best she could to calm her down.  
"Wait you get off work at eight, did you get off early"  
"No it's a quarter after eight. How long have you been asleep"  
"I laid down at four thirty and I closed my eyes for all of five seconds"  
"Well apparently it was long than five seconds. Come over here and take her please"  
Roger got up and ran over to take Evangeline. Once in his arms, he took one whiff of her diaper and handed her right back to Mimi.  
"Oh God what's that smell"  
"I guess you have to change her Roger." She handed the baby back to Roger "What? Mimi no! I can't do that. You do it"  
"I can't I have to get back to work. I told Stacy I would cover for her tonight. I just came home to grab something when I heard her"  
"Oh baby don't make me do this"  
"Sorry Roger. Come on if you can kick smack you can do this." With that she left the loft, leaving Roger with a crying baby in his arms.  
"Thanks for the encouragement Mimi." He muttered the last bit to himself, then went on a frantic search for diapers. After a minute of searching he had Evangeline in one arm, a towel in the other, and was kicking the diaper bag across the floor. Roger spread the towel out on the kitchen table, and placed Evangeline on top of it. He held her down with his right hand as he bent over to get some things out of the bag. "Dammit Mark where are you? You did this for me yesterday." Roger lifted up her little dress, and peeled back the diaper. Once the smell hit him, all he could do was cough. All that could be heard in the loft was him coughing and gagging.  
"Eh! It's green! What are they feeding you? Algae?" He continued gagging as he cleaned her off, and put on the new diaper. " See look you're all clean. That wasn't too hard." But he spoke too soon, his arm smacked into the dirty diaper and it felt right on his left thigh.  
"Oh no not the plaid. Anything but the plaid." He looked down at Evangeline and she was just laughing. He picked her up, and walked back over to the bassinet.  
"I'm glad you find this amusing." He said to her as he placed her in the bassinet. He then went off towards his room in search of pants. All he could find was a pair of leather pants he wore for Halloween last year. He put them on and went back to the couch, determined not to fall asleep. Once he sat down she started crying again. But it was just for attention, because the minute he picked her up she stopped. Once back on the couch he put his feet up on the table, so that his knees were bent up towards his chest. He placed Evangeline on his thighs, and put both his arms on either side of her for support.  
"I'm not gonna fall asleep this time I swear. You have my word, I am at your service." After a couple of minutes she let out a yawn. Roger moved her so that she was in his arms.  
"Eva I would sing you to sleep but Mark could be lurking somewhere with his camera." He decided instead to rock her to sleep, and hum her twinkle twinkle little star. Once asleep, he left her in his arms, fearing he would fall back to sleep if he put her down.  
Roger reached over with his arms hand and started strumming this guitar. He was only able to play whole strings of course. It was getting hot in the loft so Roger walked over to a window, opened it, and sat on the sill. The breeze would have been welcomed had it not been for the rotting smell of garbage that came along with it. "No Roger! Don't do it!" The sound of Mark's voice made him jump.  
"God damn it Mark! You scared the hell out of me. Put a bell around your neck would ya." Mark went to put his camera down, then came back over to sit next to Roger on the window sill.  
"So what's with the leather man? Its seventy degrees outside, I think you picked the wrong weather to wear those in"  
"Dude, It was the only clean thing I had." "What happened to the plaid ones you had on this morning"  
"Yeah, ummm, well I kind of dropped…" Roger turned his face away from Mark.  
"What was that you were trailing off?" Mark asked sarcastically.  
"Look, I was changing her ok and I kind of dropped it on my pants"  
"You have got to be kidding. I knew I should have stayed here, I would have gotten it all on tape." Mark burst into a fit of laughter, that just added to Roger's frustrated state.  
"You just get a kick out of all this don't you"  
"It's what I live for man. Look I have to run out again and pick up some more film." Mark got up and headed towards the door. Before exiting he turned back around towards Roger.  
"Don't forget to feed her man. Otherwise she'll just start crying again, and I know how much you hate that." With that he left, leaving Roger alone in the loft again.  
"Yes mom I will!" Roger found his way over to the baby bags. He searched through the food containers till he found something that sounded remotely appealing. Evangeline had woken up during Roger's hunt for food. He found one labeled 'apples', figuring that would taste just fine. Roger took the jar, a spoon and walked over to the couch. He had Evangeline in his left arm, was holding the spoon in his right hand, and the open jar sat on the coffee table. He put the spoon in the jar and then took it back out, a little bit of the contents sat on the tip.  
"Ok Eva, open up." Roger moved the spoon to her lips, but she didn't open her mouth. He let out a sigh, why did he think this was going to be easy? He pushed it gently against her lips, again nothing.  
"Oh come on Eva, don't you think you've tortured me enough today?" She must have felt pity for him because she opened her mouth. She consumed about half the jar, before refusing to eat any more.  
"Ok I guess that enough for now. I don't wanna stuff you full of food. Good thing my mother isn't feeding you. Spend one day with her and you'll be ready to join Jenny Craig"  
Roger was thankful that the loft was beginning to cool off because those leather pants were starting to get uncomfortable. Eva fell back to sleep about twenty minutes later. Roger put her in the bassinet and moved the thing closer to the couch. He figured if he fell asleep he could at least hear her if she was next to him. Roger lay back on the arm of the couch and closed his eyes, proud of himself for surviving a full day with a baby.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, here's a new chapter for you all. I won't be updating for awhile, I'm going to Paris tomorrow. I'll be gone for two weeks, hopefully I can write a few chapters on the plane. Please review, I'm a whore for it. I would be so happy to come home and find tons of reviews waiting for me, remeber anyone can review this you don't need an account. Till next time XOXO, I love you guys!

* * *

Chapter 10 

Roger awoke on Sunday morning to harsh knocking at the door. Cursing the visitor he picked up Evangeline, who was beginning to stir, and headed toward the door. On the other side was the last person Roger wanted to see, Maureen.  
"Dammit! Maureen why are you here?" Roger groaned when he saw her standing there. She shoved her way into the loft, like she owned the place.  
"I came over to see the baby." Maureen grabbed Evangeline right out of Roger's arms.  
"Hi sweetheart. How are you doing?" She bounced Evangeline up and down in her arms as she walked over to the couch.  
"Maureen, she just got up, you wanna not bounce her like a martini shaker." Roger told her as he sat in the chair opposite the couch. Maureen just shot him a nasty look.  
"So Maureen why are you here bothering me at eight in the morning?" Roger asked her before letting out a long yawn. "Just to hang." She told him without looking up from Evangeline.  
"Maureen me and you don't hang out. You want something don't you?" Roger said has he leaned forward in his chair, rubbing his hands together.  
"Well now that you mention it" She turned to face him and had a fake smile on her face "Could I borrow her for the day"  
"What? You're kidding right?" He said to her with a snorted laugh. "She's a baby Maureen, not a pair of shoes. You just can't borrow her for a day"  
"Come on Roger? Don't make me beg." She whined as she stood up and walked over to him.  
"Why do you want her anyway? You aren't exactly the motherly type"  
"I resent that! I would make a great mother…" Roger fearing that she would go into a rant on how she would be a good mother decided to just cut her off.  
"Maureen I'm not going to debate this with you"  
"Come on Roger?" Maureen pleaded while putting her lips into a pout.  
"I'm not Mark, that won't work on me"  
"I just want to watch her for the day. Plus I'm sure you could use the rest"  
"I don't know Maureen…" Roger began, it was true he didn't sleep all night fearing he wouldn't hear her crying again. But could he really trust Maureen?  
"Pleaaaaaaaase?" She whined. Roger threw his hands up in defeat, he hated whining.  
"Fine. Just stop whining, it drives me crazy"  
"Oh thank you Roger!" Maureen ran over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Roger cringed as she did.  
"Whatever. Just never kiss me again." He wiped his cheek with his sleeve, leaving a long streak of blood red lipstick behind on it.  
"You hear that Eva? You get to spend the day with me." Apparently Evangeline didn't like the idea very much because she began to cry. Maureen just shoved the pacifier in her mouth, and began walking around the loft shoving Evangeline's things into her purse. Roger walked over to his bedroom door and picked up one of Evangeline's bags. Then went to give it to Maureen.  
"Here Maureen, everything you could possibly need is in this bag." She flashed him a smile then took the bag from his hand and swung it over her right shoulder. "Thanks, see you later" Maureen told him while heading for the door and then grabbing the stroller that lay against it. He ran after her with his hands up.  
"Whoa whoa whoa, you gonna tell me when you plan on coming back?" Maureen turned back around and shot him a look before answering.  
"How's eight o'clock dad?" Her words dripping with sarcasm, then ending off with a smile.  
"Fine, just Maureen? Don't do anything outrageous"  
"Hey, it's me." With that Maureen walk out the door with the baby in her left arm, a bag over her right should, and the stroller dragging behind her. In a million years Roger never thought he'd witness this site. Roger just wondered how long it would be till she got fed up of babysitting, he gave her till eleven. Three flights of stairs, and a handful of profanities later, Maureen Johnson was back on the street.  
"Ok, baby. It's me and you lets have fun." Maureen opened up the stroller, and used her stiletto heel to lock it in place. All the while balancing Evangeline in the crook of her left arm. Once opened and locked, she placed Evangeline into the seat and strapped her in.  
"So Eva, where should we go?" Maureen looked down at Evangeline, as if waiting for her to offer a suggestion. She then snapped her fingers.  
"I know lets go bother your Auntie Joanne, then we can take her credit card and go shopping." They would have reached the law firm, which was on the corner of Irving place and E14th street, earlier but Maureen had to stop and schmooze with people along the way. Every attractive man and woman she passed, she had to stop and flirt with. Old habits never die. The walk wasn't short, but hell it was good exercise. The temperature had risen to around seventy-five degrees by the time Maureen reached the law firm. She opened the door, and pushed the stroller through first then followed right behind.  
"Thank God for air-conditioning." She walked through the building , till she reached Joanne's office. Joanne was sitting at her desk, writing notes down in a file. She looked up when Maureen ran into her office and sat down the corner of her desk. Evangeline was left in the doorway laying in her carriage.  
"Hey pookie!" "Maureen what are you doing here"  
"What I can't stop by and visit?" Joanne's eyes traveled from Maureen to the doorway, where she heard the distinct sound of a baby crying.  
"Is that Eva? You can't just leave her in the hall." Joanne walked over and pulled the stroller into her office fully. Then reached down and lifted her up.  
"I thought she was staying with Mark and Roger?" She asked Maureen while walking back over to her desk.  
"She was but I asked Roger if could borrow her for the day"  
"Well you have to take better care of her. You can't abandon her, babies need constant attention"  
"She is getting my constant attention. We're gonna go shopping, I just need some money." She flashed Joanne a smile and held out her right hand. Joanne got her purse from the desk and handed Maureen her ATM card. Maureen took it and gave Joanne a peck on the cheek.  
"Thanks pookie! I'll see you when you get home later." Then in typically Maureen fashion she grabbed the baby and ran out of the office.  
"Your welcome." Joanne shouted after her, and then went back to her boring paperwork.  
Maureen found a small boutique a few blocks away that sold one of a kind outfits, she had bought some of her own wardrobe here. They carried clothes for babies as well, Maureen figured she could buy something for herself and Evangeline. Once in the shop she headed over towards the baby clothes, and starting looking around. Maureen picked up a little blue dress, that had a white bow on it and held it up to her chest and turned toward the stroller.  
"So Eva, what do you think of this?" Eva scrunched up her face in respond. "Yeah it's a little boring, lets find you something flashy ." She pushed the stroller further down the aisle. She found a bright pink one-piece and a frilly green skirt.  
"Oh pink goes good with green." She placed the clothes on the covering that was on top of the stroller and kept walking down the aisle. Then she found the most amazing outfit, a little cow costume that must have been used for Halloween. Hell it wasn't even close to October but she had to buy it. It had a tail, and horns plus a little bell.  
"Oh you have to wear this to my next protest baby. It'll be a perfect addition to my performance." Maureen placed the costume with the other clothes and then headed to the register. After paying she decided that she would stop by The Life Café, it was getting close to noon. As Maureen walked down the street, she told herself that so far so good. "This isn't as hard as people make it look." She continued walking feeling very pleased with herself.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! I'm back from Paris, sorry about the long wait, apparently I can't write while on a plane. Well here is the next chapter, more crazyness with Maureen. Angel and Collins will be back inthe next chapter, don't worry. Please read and review! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The Life Café was filled with the usual lunch-time crowd, some lined the bar while others parked themselves around the small tables. Maureen managed to get herself a table in the corner, after flirting with the Maitre'd of course. Once she sat down , Maureen turned the stroller so that Evangeline was now facing her. Evangeline was sleeping again, laying on her back with her little fist under her cheek. The waiter came over and took her order, a beer what else. Maureen then turned her gaze upon the other people in the café. Hoping to find someone to flirt with, so she could get them to pick up her check. To her disappointment no such person could be found at the moment. Maureen bent over to inform Evangeline of her findings or lack there of.

"You're not missing anything honey. All the hot ones must have stayed in today." The waiter brought over her beer, and she drank it slowly. Maureen just started humming to herself while she continued drinking, clearly bored out of her mind. Then a deep male voice pulled her back to reality.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to bother you but your beer's empty. Can I buy you another?" She looked up to see the face that belonged to that voice. He was young probably around 24 years old, he had on a business suit. Maureen found him to be quite attractive, she figured she'd let him sit down.

"Yes, thank you." She pointed to the seat next to her, and he sat down. He signed to the waiter to bring over two more beers. "I'm Sean by the way." He said to her while extending his hand.

"Maureen." She shook his hand before turning back to her empty beer bottle.

"You have a beautiful daughter. How old is she?" Maureen didn't know what he was talking about at first, what daughter?

"Oh, thank you but she's not… She's a month old"

"You look good for a woman you had a baby a month ago." Sean's faced turned a little red after saying this. "Thanks, taking care of her all day is more than enough exercise"

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to her father"

"Bastard left me three months before I had her. Can you believe?" Maureen knew damn well that Evangeline wasn't her daughter, but hey she needed to practice her acting skills on someone.

"That's unbelievable. How could he do that to you?" Sean sounded pretty heated about the whole situation, which gave Maureen an idea.

"I know I was devastated. But actually I'm going to be holding a protest, for single mothers who have been left to raise their children on their own"

"That sounds like a great idea, bring attention to this travesty"

"You should attend and tell as many people as you can. The more people the better. I think I'll hold it next Tuesday at nine, at the lot between avenues A and B"

"Sounds good, I'll be there. Maybe we can get together afterwards?" Before Maureen could answer Evangeline began to cry, she must have woken up sometime during their conversation. Maureen bent over to pick her up, slightly annoyed the baby had interrupted her conversation. She placed Evangeline on her shoulder and turned back to Sean.

"Sorry about this. Come on Eva, mommy's trying to have a conversation." She rubbed Eva's back and bounced her a few times, trying to act as motherly as possible in front of Sean. Evangeline's crying was getting the attention of the other people in the café, while Maureen did love attention she didn't want it to be because she had a crying baby in her arms. Maureen flung her hand into her purse looking for a pacifier. Once Maureen found it she shoved it into Evangeline's mouth. Her crying didn't stop but it was muffled. Sean watched with a look of intrigue on his face, which was mixed with a bit of sympathy.

"Sure, I'd love to. I haven't had a night to myself in God knows how long"

"Sounds great. I'd love to stay here and continue this but I have to get back to work. I'll see you next Tuesday ." Sean got up flashed Maureen a smile and walked to the door, paying the bill on his way. Maureen watched him walk out the door, not realizing that Evangeline had dropped her pacifier onto the floor and was beginning to cry loudly again. Maureen let out a long sigh and bent over to pick up the discarded pacifier.

"Come on Eva, why are you being so difficult ?" Maureen shoved the dirty pacifier into her purse, then placed the wailing baby back into the stroller. She left the café in a hurry, ignoring all the looks being sent her way from the other people.

Once outside and a little down the block, Maureen stopped and looked down at Evangeline, who was still crying. "What do you want from me huh? I took you out, bought you some outfits. What do you need?"

Maureen stared at Evangeline as if waiting for a responds. Then after a few minutes of nothing but crying, Maureen threw up her hands in defeat. "That's it I can't take this anymore. You're going back to Roger"

She took off down the block making a beeline for the loft. Maureen just wanted to be rid of the crying, her heels clicked as she picked up her pace. Evangeline's crying had gotten so loud that it was becoming ear piercing, Maureen thought she was going to run out of air.

Finally she reached the loft. She picked up the stroller and carried it up the stairs, she didn't care about how heavy it was. Maureen reached the door and was immediately met but a concerned looking Roger.

"Jesus Maureen what did you do to her? I heard her crying the whole way up here"

"And you couldn't come down and help me carry this crap up the stairs." Maureen pushed her way into the loft, leaving Evangeline on the threshold , and threw herself on to the couch. Roger pulled the stroller in and lifted up Evangeline.

"One o'clock, I must say Maureen you lasted longer than I thought you would"

Maureen shot him a nasty look before replying "Shove it Davis. Ah, I can't stand that sound! I don't know how I put up with it during lunch. I'm getting out of here"  
With that she shoved her way passed Roger again, throwing Evangeline's pacifier at him on the way.

"Oh Eva, what did she do to you?" He placed Eva over his shoulder, and walked towards the couch. "It's ok you're out of that witch's hands. Shh, come on baby."

He placed his hand on the back of her neck and realized she as burning up. Thinking it was from the weather he went over to the kitchen sink and put some cold water on her neck. It didn't do much, she continued crying and clawing at his shoulder. He couldn't think of anything else to do but take her to the hospital. Roger was a little hesitate about going to the hospital, seeing as the last time he was there Angel almost died. But he had no choice, something was wrong with Evangeline.

"Don't worry sweetheart, everything's going to be fine." Roger took her to the county hospital, knowing that they took care of those who didn't have health insurance. He rushed threw the ER door and ran to the nurse who was at triage.

"I have a very sick baby, I need to see a doctor right away"

"Ok sir, if you would just take a seat I'll try to get hold of one of the doctors." She got up and headed back to the exam rooms. Roger was still trying to get Evangeline to stop crying. The ER was surprisingly empty, so the nurse come right back and signed for him to follow her. She lead him to exam room three.

"The doctor will be right with you. But if you could fill out these papers that would be great." He took the forms from her and began filling them out. After what felt like forever the doctor finally walked in. He took the papers from Roger and then addressed him in a dull tone.

"Alright Mr. Davis, what seems to be the problem." Ok so he didn't get an A in bedside manner, but Roger didn't care.

"Well she has a fever and she won't stop crying"

"It's probably just a cold, but let me check her out." He looked at her ears, and throat, then turned back to Roger. "Yeah just a simple cold, there's nothing you can really do but keep her cool and give her fluids. If her fever doesn't break in the next few days bring her back and well see what we can do then."

Roger dismissed the fact that this guy could have cared less about the whole ordeal. He just wanted Evangeline to get better, then the nurse from early come in carrying a bottle.

"Here give her this, it will calm her down a little so she will stop crying." Roger gave Evangeline the bottle, at least this stopped the crying. The nurse walked him back out, informing him on the way about how he could care for Evangeline. He thanked her for everything and headed back towards to loft, hoping Evangeline would be better before her parents got home the next day.


	12. Chapter 12

**To my beloved readers:**

**Sorry for the lack of updates, but I have been so busy down in the Caribbean doing things, in Manhattan doing more things. But I'm back and I hope you enjoy this new chapter. I'm also once again at a lack for chapter ideas, so please share any ideas or things you would like to see happen. Oh the rating of this story will be going up in the coming chapters due to a intimate scene between our two favorite characters. I got the idea from a sexy piece of lingerie I saw in Victoria's Secert, so get ready cause Angel in going ot be wearing it and working it! I hope you guys are willing ot stick with me, and support this story. So please read and review! Reviews are what keep me writing! **

**P.S. If you get the Bloomingdales thing, then you rock!**

Chapter 12

Angel could hardly control herself as she and Collins reached Roger's building. She stood impatiently on the front steps waiting for Collins to catch up with her, she had run ahead leaving him with all the luggage.

"Oh I can't wait to see my baby! I've missed her so much." Angel exclaimed as she bounced from one foot to the other. "Collins hurry up"

"Well maybe if you didn't pack so much." He called jokingly up to her. Angel put her hands on her hips and let her mouth fall open.

"Do you think this look just happens? Do you think these clothes just fall on me? A lot of things are needed for this look to happen." This gave Collins time to catch up with her on the door step, and open the door.

"After you." He managed to say while catching his breath. Angel just smiled and walked into the building. Taking the steps two at a time, Collins didn't know how she managed not to break her ankle on the way. By the time Collins reached the final landing, the door to the loft was already open.

"Eva sweetheart! Mommy has missed you so so much!" Collins looked through the door to see Angel give Evangeline a big kiss on the forehead. Roger was just sitting on the couch, wearing leather pants of all things; Collins found that to be a little unusual.

"Hey Roger, what's with the leather? Trying to see how young you can seduce them?" Collins asked him as he walked over and took Eva from Angel. Evangeline started to stir as he placed her in his arms.  
"Funny Collins, but you can thank your daughter for that. She ruined my only clean pair of pants"

Angel turned to look at Roger, "So Roger how was it babysitting for a whole weekend?" Roger let out a laugh before responding.

"Who needs drugs when you have a baby? You're awake all the time, paranoid, and you smell bad. It's the same thing"

"So what did you two find to do this whole time"

"Well lets see?" Roger turned to look at Evangeline. "We went to the park, she almost got me another girlfriend, then the only way to stop her from crying was to sing to her. Then I kind of let Maureen watch her for a day." This caught both Angel and Collins attention. Angel was the first to speak.

"Wait a minute. You let Maureen watch my baby? What in the world possessed you to do that?" "She wanted to take Eva shopping, nothing bad happened. She only had her for a few hours, before getting fed up and bring her back here"

"Well it doesn't take much to get Maureen fed up. What did Eva do, let out a small cry"

"Actually it was more than a small cry. She wouldn't stop crying"

"Why what happened? Did she get hurt? She looks fine? It's not bad is it?" Angel asked him in a panic, while giving Evangeline a look over.

"Nothing bad happened. Eva was crying nonstop and she had a fever so I took her to the doctors. She just has a cold, actually she's doing a lot better her fevers gone down"

Angel cradled Evangeline close to her chest. "Oh my poor baby you got a cold? But it sounds like your Uncle Roger took good care of you." "Thanks Roger"

"Anytime man, anytime"

"So she wasn't too much trouble?" Angel asked while shifting Evangeline in her arms.

"Well accept for the fact that my pants are now ruined. Everything was fine"

"I'm sure we can buy you another pair." Collins stated reassuringly.

"No you can't. They were from a limited edition collection at Bloomingdales." Roger told him matter-a-factly.

Angel raised both her perfectly shaped eyebrows and looked Roger right in the eye. "You shop at Bloomingdales"

"Shopped. Past-tense"

Angel just laughed before adding a quick "sure whatever" under her breath. "Oh before I forget." Roger said as he got up and walked over to the other side of the loft, picking up a small plastic bag. "These are from Maureen"

He dropped the bag on the table in front of Angel. Who immediately drove into its contents. Pulling out first the little pink and green dress. "Oh this is so cute." Angel said as she pressed the dress against Evangeline.

"So Maureen actually thought of someone else for a change." Angel went back looking through the bag and pulled out the pair of cow horns.

"Oh no, don't tell me she's plans on using Eva in her protests." Roger just put up his hands, while Eva started to make small laughing noises.

"No Eva, don't tell me you like this little outfit." Collins started looking through the bag and pulled out the little bell that was to be fitted around the collar of the outfit.

"Look, it even comes with a little bell." He rang it back and forth in front of Eva's face to demonstrate the sound. Evangeline just started laughing again , while trying to reaching up and grab it. Angel just shook her head, and placed the cow horns back in the bag.

"Remind me to thank Maureen later." Angel handed Evangeline over to Collins, who took her into his arms and continued to wave the bell in her face. She picked the bag up of the table and shoved it into the purse that was hanging off her left shoulder. Angel started to gather up Eva's stuff that was scattered around the loft, Roger got up out of his chair and helped her. Collins went and placed Eva in her car seat, she immediately feel asleep.

"Sorry we can't stay longer but those meetings just wear me out man." Collins told Roger as he started to place bags into the empty seat of the stroller. "No problem, I have to run out anyway." Roger said as he cleaned out the bottles from the small fridge.

"Shopping at Bloomingdales again?" Angel asked with a laugh. Roger just shot her a dirty look, and continued to gather things together. Once everything was packed together, Roger walked over to where Evangeline was in her car seat.

He picked up her sleeping form and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "You come back and visit your Uncle Roger soon ok sweetheart. Next time I'll keep Maureen away from you." He placed her back down and turned to see Angel fanning herself, and with just a hint of sarcasm added:

"Oh I think I'm gonna cry." Roger shot her yet another dirty look.

"Keep that up and I think I just might have to call Maureen." Angel stopped her fanning and went to pick up a bag off the chair. Collins stepped forward ad clapped Roger on the back before saying:

"Thanks for everything, I don't know who else I could trust"

"Anytime man. Anytime."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclamier: Yeah I've been forgetting to do this. But we know I own nothing.

**To my beloved readers:**

**Ok, this took some time because I have an extreme case of writer's block. I plan on writing more for this story, but I'm lost as to what. I think in the next chapter I'm going to hop a few months ahead to make Evangeline 6 months old, just so she becomes more involved. I f you guys have any ideas or want certain things to happen please share, I'l lbe more than willing to work them in for you. Hopefully I'll get some inspiration when I meet Jesse L Martin tomorrow, maybe meeting him will help me understand him and his character a little bit better. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I know it's short and I get a little political in the beginning, but enjoy. Please review, I love hearing your thoughts, feelings, and everything else about this story. Your reviews keep me motivated! I love you guys! **

* * *

Chapter 13 

It was yet another beautiful spring day in NYC, Angel gave a sigh of relief glad to be back in the city she called home. Just glad to be out of D.C., 'Damn politicians with their damn small minded views', she thought as she glanced down at her sleeping infant. Angel didn't care about what those bastards in Washington thought a family unit should be like. She would never forget the looks on their faces when she entered the one benefit party, decked out in her best gown. They looked scandalized, wiping their glasses and shaking their heads, trying to remove the image of her from their minds. Angel would always feel a little hurt by the disapproving looks she received , but it would never crush her spirit. She waltzed right into that party with her head held high, and just watched those old white men sweat.

As much fun as she may have had while making those men uncomfortable, Angel was just glad to be back amongst the East Village's more opened minded population. Finally they reached their building, a few teenagers sat on the steps leading inside, smoking weed, just wasting the day away. Evangeline scrunched up her nose as a puff of smoke drifted up and across her face. She let out a very small cough, and turned her face into her chubby little arm. Keeping it that way until her parents brought her through the door of their corner apartment. Collins dropped all the bags the minute he walked in the door and collapsed on the couch. Angel used her heel and kicked the bags out of the doorway, and off to the side.

"Collins are you just leave those in the doorway"

"Yep. All I plan on doing right now is laying here and going to sleep." He threw this feet up on the back of the couch and closed his eyes. Angel walked over to where he was and placed Evangeline down on his chest.

"Here, then you get to watch her, while I go in the shower." Collins opened his eyes and was met with Evangeline's big wide ones. She was laying on her stomach with her head slightly lifted up.

"Hey baby." He gripped her carefully around the middle and lifted her up above him. Evangeline let out a little squeal every time she was lifted up. Her little squeals followed Angel as she went toward the bathroom, to get in the shower.

Angel's mind wandered as she leaned under the flow of water. Not stopping on any particular thought, just all the events of the past few months flying before her eyes. At times it all would just become one big blur. The past eight months had been a mess for her, things felt like they were just slowly falling apart. Relationships, emotion, and health pulling apart and coming back together just to take another blow. Not only for her personally, but for her friends as well. Situations dealing with everything from rehab to death, you name it Angel had experienced it. She leaned further into the stream of water, as if the water would erase all these thoughts from her memory. Angel had a habit for doing this whenever her life became to heavy to handle. Instead of going insane with worry she would step under the water and just try to forget it. Of course the worry and sorrow didn't go away but it helped her put it all in perspective. Angel stood under the water for who knows how long, she had long since forgotten the time.  
Noticing that the sun was getting progressively higher in the sky, she decided she had been in the shower long enough. While getting out of the tub she slipped, fell into a semi-split, and banged her left kneecap into the side with great force.

"Fuck!" She slowly tried to pick herself up out of the semi-split position, only to lose all balance and land right on the tile floor. With a groan she picked herself up, grabbing the counter for added support. Angel rubbed the spot on her left knee knowing that it would leave a mark. She bruised very easily nowadays , her body just didn't bounce back like it once did. Angel limped slowly out of the bathroom into the hall, planning on making her way to kitchen for some ice. Once she managed to get to the archway, that linked the hall and bedrooms to the living room, she bent down again to examine her sore knee.

"Collins could you…" Angels request was cut off by a large snore coming from the vicinity of the couch. She looked up to find Collins fast asleep on the couch with little Eva on his chest , sleeping as well. It was far too adorable for words. Collins had his right arm under Evangeline's bottom, and had his other hand rested lightly on her back. Evangeline had her left cheek laying on Collin's shirt, and her right fist curled up near her face, she had her mouth open around one of her small knuckles. Angel couldn't help but smile as Eva's little body rose and fell with each breath Collins took.

She had forgotten all about her knee as she walked over to the couch to watch the little scene take place. Actually Angel realized she could forget about everything else that seemed to be going on when she was with Evangeline. Just her pure innocence was enough to make Angel forget about every nasty and evil thing out in the world. Eva was one of the few blessings Angel had received in her life, well besides Collins. Angel leaned down and gave them both a kiss on the forehead, before walking into the kitchen to get her bag of ice. She returned back moments later and sat down in the chair across from the couch, placed the bag on her knee and continued to watch her family.

* * *

**Ok, I'm updating this to say that if no one reviews this chapter, its going to be my last. **


	14. Chapter 14

**To my beloved readers: **

**Thank you to those who took the time to review, hopefully I can get more of you this time around. This is my longest chapter to date, I've worked very hard on it, so please let me know what you think. I don't want to have to say "If I don't recieve any reviews I will not continue" so please just review and I won't have to, I don't like being mean. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, I jumped the timeline ahead about two months, so Evangeline is about four months old, it's all explain in the chapter. Well enjoy, and I hope to hear from you guys, I really do love hearing your opinions. Thanks!**

**PS: I'm looking for artists to illustrate scene's from each chapter, so if you are interested send me a PM.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Ava.

* * *

Chapter 14 **

July finally rolled in and the blistering heat followed suit. The summers were always hotter in the city, the heat just seemed to be trapped between the buildings. It was kind of like living inside a giant pot with the cover placed on top of it. At this time of year you were either in the air condition or you were sweating to death in your apartment. For Angel it was the latter, even at 9 in the morning it felt like the gates of hell were opening right down in the streets.

Angel was on the couch using a newspaper as a makeshift fan. She wore a white linen skirt, and a blue tank top, but no tights it was too damn hot. Evangeline, who had just turned 4 months old, was asleep in her crib. Angel was just happy that she has started sleeping through the night, what wasn't so great was that she decided to get up at 6 every morning. Good thing Collins was teaching classes during the summer session at NYU, he got up around that time to get ready for work. So Collins would feed and change her then put her back to sleep, she would usually then stay asleep till about 9:30.

All of Angel's fanning was in vain, the temperature was just too intense. She threw the newspaper onto the coffee table, so the headline "HEAT WAVE HITS MANHATTAN" was visible. Angel got up off the couch and dragged herself into the kitchen, she opened the refrigerator door and shoved her face inside. The cool air rushed at her face, it was an instant pick me up. She could have stood there all day but Eva's crying tore her away. Angel reluctantly shut the door and trudged down the hall to get her. She bent over the side of the crib, and wiped her hands on her skirt to get rid of all the sweat. It didn't matter because Eva was a ball of sweat. Angel picked Eva up and placed her on her hip.

"I know it's hot baby." She walked over to the window to try and catch a breeze. No breeze came and Eva placed her head against Angel's chest and continued to cry.

"You wanna go stand in front of the fridge?" That was the only place Angel could think of in the apartment that was cool. But crying was the only answer Angel received.

"No? You wanna go see daddy?" Eva stopped crying and kind of just started to sniffle.

"Yeah? Ok lets go see daddy. Lets go see daddy and his air conditioning." Angel couldn't believe she forgot that Collins' office at NYU was air conditioned, and since the heat didn't look like it was going to break she decided NYU was right where she needed to be. Before going to gather her stuff, she stopped in front of the bathroom mirror to check her makeup. Luckily none of it had managed to smear in the heat.

"Thank God for waterproof Lancôme" she said aloud as she put on a little more eyeliner. She then went into the living room and grabbed her purse and Eva's diaper bag.

Once on the street the sun was beaming down hard on them. Angel reached into the bag and pulled out a little pick hat and placed it onto Eva's head. She then handed Evangeline her favorite toy, the stuffed cow that Maureen had given her. It had to be with her at all times no exceptions. Angel figured she would just carry Eva, the stroller was to much of a hassle. You could take a bus or a cab to NYU if you were lazy, but Angel decided she would walk. Eva was captivated by everything around her. Angel watch as she moved her head to all sides to take in the sights, squealing every now and then at some passing object. The stuffed cow's ear had found its way into Eva's mouth. Every once and awhile she would take it out of her mouth and starting smacking the cow into Angel's chest, all the while laughing and letting out little squeals.

Angel knew Eva was extremely attached to that cow. She remember the one time about 2 weeks ago when they had left the cow at Roger and Mark's loft. Eva was asleep when they had left, but by the time they arrived back home she was up and crying looking for that cow. Nothing would calm her, Collins had to go all the way back to the loft in the middle of the night just to get it. Roger was about to kill him too, for interrupting his beauty sleep. Only when the cow was back in her hands did she stop.

NYU's campus was pretty large, the philosophy building sat on the corner of Mercer Street and Washington Place. So Angel knew where she was heading this time, unlike last time when she almost scared the hell out of some old lady in the information center. The professor's offices where on the third floor, but it was 10:40 and Collins had just finished teaching his first class. That classroom just happened to be on the second floor, and that's right where Angel headed.

Angel walked in the classroom door and observed that Collins was sitting at his desk not facing the door, and leaning over a stack of papers. She walked in a few more steps, Collins didn't look up, so she stepped closer till she was right behind him. Angel was about to tap him on the shoulder when Eva beat her to it and started smacking her hand against the back of Collins' head. He went to swat it away.

"Renee how many times do I have to tell you…" He stopped when he turned around and saw Angel standing there. She smiled and shifted Evangeline on her hip.

"Whose Renee?"

"A slutty student that wants to fuc…" Angel pointed to Eva before he could finish that sentence. He decided to spell the word for her instead .

"F-u-c-k me. Usually she stays after and tries to get me to take her back to my office for some extra help"

"Actually that's why I'm here." Angel said as she sat on the edge of his desk and dropping her bags to the floor.

Collins leaned back in his chair, placed his hands behind his head and put his feet up on the corner of the desk. "For the extra help or the fuc.." Angel once again gestured toward Evangeline.

"Neither. I came to use your office, well your air conditioner really." Collins started laughing and dropped his feet off the side of the desk.

"You came all this way to use the AC"

"Its hot outside, and this look doesn't hold up in the heat." She gestured to herself, Collins got up and started putting his papers together.

"Come on I'll bring you upstairs." He picked up Eva's diaper bag and signaled Angel to follow him out the door. The professor's office's weren't large, first you would walk into one room which was were the secretary was, and branching off from that room where four smaller rooms. Each one belonging to a member of the philosophy department. The secretary, Mrs. Butler, was an older woman in her late 60s, she basically looked like any grandma you have ever seen. Angel had meet her a few times before, Mrs. Butler always told Angel that she was a very pretty young lady. Mrs. Butler didn't grasp the fact that Angel wasn't a real woman, she would always tell Angel to eat more that she needed to get some hips on her. Mrs. Butler was just hanging up the phone when Collins and Angel walked through the door.

"Morning Mrs. Butler" Collins called as he walked into the room, holding the door open for Angel.

"Good Morning Professor." She said to him in a sweet and cheerful voice. She looked up quickly to flash him a smile, but did a double take when she realized he wasn't alone. Mrs. Butler stood up and adjusted her glasses.

"Angel is that you honey? It's so lovely to see you again, I haven't seen you in a while." As she walked closer to where the two were standing , she let out a small gasp.

"And who is this? Hi sweetheart." She bent down to get a better look at Eva, then looked back up at Collins.

"I didn't know you two had a baby? You don't tell me anything." She gave Collins a playful slap on the arm. Angel adjusted Eva so Mrs. Butler could get a better look at her.

"This is Evangeline, say 'Hi' baby." Eva just chewed on her stuffed cow's ear, not really caring about the older woman standing in front of her.

"Can I hold her?" Angel offered Eva over to Mrs. Butler. Evangeline didn't comply at first, but in the end Mrs. Butler took Eva into her arms, and placed her on her hip.

"Oh you're heavy." She glanced over at Angel before continuing. "But not you, you're still as skinny as ever." Collins took that as his cue to leave, he knew not to get involved when women started talking about their weight. He went to into his office to drop off his papers.

"I know Mrs. Butler I have to get some hips." Angel grabbed her narrow hips as she said so.

"Well you have a gorgeous daughter. You two are very lucky." She handed Evangeline back over to Angel. "How old is she"

"Four months." Angel adjusted Evangeline on her left hip. Eva clung close to Angel with her cow in-between them. She didn't like being separated from her parents or Roger, she flipped out on Mark once when he tried to take her from him.

"Well congratulations. I wish I had known earlier." Collins came back out of his office with a new stack of papers in his hands, he had another class to go and teach.

"Well ladies I would love to stay here and chat but class calls." He said a quick goodbye to Mrs. Butler before going to give Angel a kiss, then Eva a kiss on the forehead. "Bye baby. I'll meet you back up here later."

Collins last class got out at 3:15, and he went back to his office to gather Angel and Evangeline. Angel was a little reluctant to leave, due to the comfort of the air-conditioning. After much persuasion and the promise to buy her a new pair of heels, Angel finally agreed to go. Evangeline had fallen asleep, Collins made sure he had her stuffed cow, he had it shoved in his coat pocket the hoof was hanging over the side. Once they were outside , they noticed that the heat had subsided a little, it was no longer boiling. They walked back to their apartment hoping that the heat would continue to decrease, if not then some of that Evita money was going towards an air conditioner.


	15. Chapter 15

**To my beloved readers:**

******Happy Holidays!! I know I haven't updated in awhile, school has had me occupied like you cannot imagine. Anyway I come bring a holiday gift to you all, a new chapter, with a little adult scene at the end. Yes our two favorite characters get hot and heavy. This chapter is dedicated to Tim, Robin, and Rusty whose actions have inspired certain parts of it, I couldn't have done it without you guys. There is also a little hidden throw back to Rent 10, so enjoy!!! And again Happy Holidays, and please leave me some gifts aka your reviews. **

******

* * *

****Chapter 15**

July 4th was always a big day for the bohemians, they always threw a party on the roof of the loft. It was an annual thing that they had been doing for years, first there was a BBQ during the day, followed by a fireworks spectacular at night. Roger would always get some illegal fireworks from Chinatown, any chance he had to mess with the law.  
It was about 2 o'clock when everyone finally showed up. Mimi, Angel, and Maureen sat around a small table that was set up on the roof, Eva was down in the loft sleeping being watched by Mark and Roger. Collins and Joanne were moving the barbeque out from its hidden place under one of the tarps on the roof. Once they finally managed to set it up, Mark come off the stairs and onto the roof.

"So I talked him out of the leather pants, then spent the next hour getting him out of the leather pants" He said to the girls as he walked over to their table, then collapsed in an empty chair next to Angel.

"It took you an hour to get a pair of pants off a man?" Angel inquired in total disbelief.

"Next time try wearing a little Chanel No. 5 and a tube top" she added while patting him on the shoulder. Mark looked totally horrified by the whole idea, and just blew it off with some laughter before adding.

"I think I'll leave that job up to you, I don't have the shoulders for it. What is taking Roger so long"

"I'll go get him, I was just going to down to get Eva anyway. She sleeps too much" Angel said while getting up from her chair.

"Just like her mother" Collins managed to call from across the roof.

"I heard that, don't make me give you a spanking mister." She retorted.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" He asked while flashing his trademark grin, that could make anyone melt on the spot. Angel just responded with a wink and pranced off down the stairs to the loft.

Roger had just woken up Eva, and was proceeding to change her when Angel reached the doorway. When he finished he looked at the clock and exclaimed:

"Yes! I beat my old record by 2 minutes." He gave Eva a little high five, then picked up the stuffed cow, put it in front of his face and started using it as a puppet to talk to Eva.

"Hi Eva, look its me your Aunt Maureen in doll form. So are you being a good girl for your Uncle Roger? Yes, yes you are." Eva just laughed in response as Roger moved the cow back and forth before her eyes.

"Awe Roger your heart is almost as big as your hair" Angel chimed in while watching the scene take place. Roger jumped a little in shock, he hadn't known anyone was watching.

"Angel, I didn't know you were coming down. How long you been listening"

"Long enough to be witness to your amazing puppetry skills. Bravo." Angel said with a clap while walking over and picking up her baby, . "I'm going to bring her up to the party, can you grab that play pen for me"

"Yes ma'am" Roget said while giving her a salute, and stuffing the cow under his left arm.

Night had finally fallen, Maureen was holding Eva and walking near the side of the roof pointing out the fireworks that were going off further uptown. Mimi leaded over and tapped Angel, who was staring off to where Collins and Roger stood, and asked her in a low voice.

"You ok? You've seemed to be a little out of it all day. Something happen"

"Me and Collins had this little fight before we left early"

"You guys seemed perfectly fine early. Oh honey, what happened"

"He didn't want to come today, he says he has to many papers to grade." Angel took a deep breath and continued on with the story. "All he does is work, gets up at six comes home at seven and then grades papers the rest of the night. It sounds pathetic but I'm becoming jealous of … of term papers"

"Honey its not pathetic you just want attention from your hot and sexy man." Mimi gave Angel a hug and told her. "You know what you have to do? Go home, put on something sexy, and take him right there on top of those stupid papers"

They sat there laughing for awhile before Mimi looked in Maureen's direction.

"You sure you trust Maureen being so close to the side of the building with Eva? She's had a few drinks in her, and you know how she gets remember last year"

"Mark's over there I'm sure he'll keep her under control"

Mark had his camera out and was walking over to Maureen and Eva.

"Here we have Eva on her first 4th of July, wave hi the camera Eva. " Maureen picked up Eva's chubby little hand and started waving it at Mark.

"Hi Uncle Mark, next time I see you I'm gonna have a big surprise for you. Aunt Maureen wants to know when are we going to be lighting our own fireworks?" Maureen said in a childlike voice while pretending to be Eva.

"Maureen you know I'm not letting you near those fireworks again. Not after what happened last time"

"I set one little thing on fire and you're forbidding me to touch matches"

"One little thing? Maureen you singed my eyebrows off"

"They grew back didn't they?" Maureen turned and directed herself towards Angel and the others. Angel was dozing off on Mimi's left shoulder, when Maureen came over.

"You ok? I never thought I'd see the day when Angel would be asleep by 10 o'clock" Maureen inquired as she stepped up to Angel's semi-sleeping form.

"Yeah I'm fine Maureen, just tired from taking care of this one all day. Come here sweetheart." She gently took Eva into her own arms and placed her on her lap. "You ready to go home and go to sleep?" Eva shook her head back and forth, Angel shook her head along with Eva. "No, no the night is young?" Angel gave Eva a big kiss on the cheek, to which Eva replied with a squeal.

Roger who been setting up the fireworks turned around and announced the beginning of his fireworks show. Mark pulled his camera back out and pointed it towards Roger.

"Here we see Roger getting ready to start his own fireworks demonstration. Hopefully with a lot less cursing then last year, and without the trip to the burn unit." He darted the camera towards Maureen as he said this. Maureen just stuck her tongue out at the camera. Roger then bent down and lit the first fuse, then after a short time there was a loud bang and the firework zoomed into the air. Eva, who had been scared by the blast, started crying. Angel immediately tried to calm her down, Collins leaned in to help out.

"Eva baby its not that bad, look at all the pretty colors. Come on look." He pointed his finger towards the sky where a bunch of red lights had just be admitted from a launched firework. Eva followed his finger and just began to whimper instead. Collins took Eva into his arms and brought her towards his chest and began making shhing sounds. Rogers little light show continued for another ten minutes before they heard the sirens and decided to end it before they all got arrested.

Eva was still a little shaken by her first fireworks experience so Angel resolved it was time to take her back home. They walked back to their apartment, Collins had his left arm around Angel's shoulders. Eva had fallen asleep in Angel's arms, the stuffed cow squished between them and her thumb in her mouth.

Once back at their place, Angel went to lay Eva down in her crib, and Collins went to the kitchen table to start work again on grading a stack of term papers. Collins needed to finish grading them, he had promised his students he would get them back within the week, and no one wants a group of college students bitching about when they were getting their papers back. He had volunteered to teach six each courses this summer, and he had made the mistake of assigning a 15 page term paper, and was now stuck grading them all at once.

Collins was in the middle of writing a huge "C" on the top of one paper, when he felt someone come up behind him, and then sit on the corner of the table.

"Baby, all you've been doing for the past month is grade papers, and I feel like these papers are getting more attention then me."

"I know but I need to finish this. I promise next week you will have my undivided attention." Collins didn't even look up from his papers as he said this, leading Angel to just get up off the table and walk away pouting. Collins felt bad because he had been devoting so much time to his work, but they needed the money. The party today at the loft was a break from the work, he almost was going to go but Angel insisted, yet the whole time he couldn't stop thinking about the pile of papers waiting for him. He would make this all up to her, somehow. It went back to his grading, becoming more and more stressed with each one. Collins had put his head down, taking a short mental break, when he heard the click of high heels behind him.

"Turn around" Came a seductive voice from somewhere behind him.

"Angel I already told you…" Collins voiced trailed off as he turned around and caught glimpse of his lover. He first saw her legs then worked his eyes up her body, his mouth falling open with each inch he saw. She had on black vinyl stiletto heels , with teal fishnets that traveled up her longs legs and connected themselves to a rhinestone garter belt. Her clothing consisted of a black lace thong, and a lacy teal chemise. Collins noted that the teal coloring of the chemise and fishnets stood out against her tanned skin. He sat there with his mouth open like a dog, as she sauntered forward towards the table. Angel got on the edge, her face plastered with a sneaky smile, all he could so was give a confused smile back. She then took all of his papers and shoved them onto the floor, before throwing herself at him and assaulting him with a bunch of passionate kisses.

"I'm not let paperwork take my place tonight. You can't fuck a piece of paper baby." She then proceeded to pull him on the table.

"I really need to…" Angel had him straddled on the table before he could finish that sentence.

"I really don't care about your students right now, I've gone without sex for the past month they can wait." Collins was about to protest when Angel crashed her lips onto his, her hands working the clasp of his belt. His hands traveled up her shapely legs till he came to the rhinestone garter belt.

"Where did you get this?" He asked as he dragged his hand over the rough rhinestones. Collins became almost mesmerized by the shiny belt, he couldn't take his eyes away.

"Why you like it?" Collins just nodded. "The salesgirl was right said no man in his right mind could resist it" They tumbled around on the table top, ripping off clothing all the while trying not to fall of the edge. After a few minutes of groping hands, Collins was in only a pair of pants which were begging to come off, and Angel was left in only that rhinestone belt which Collins seemed fascinated with. Angel found herself still on top of her man, using her teeth to undo the zipper of his pants, then ripping them off leaving him in only his boxers. Which left very little to the imagination. She rubbed her hands over his biceps, massaging as she went.

"Honey you're so tense, what have these students been doing to you?" She lower her head and brought her lips to his neck, Angel felt a shiver go through his body. She moved lower to his collarbone, kissing and nibbling the muscle. Collins meanwhile was moving his hands along the back of his lovers thighs, before lifting his right hand and giving her a hard smack on the ass. This caused Angel to admit a small yelp, but she lowered her head again and began leaving a path of kisses down his chest, his stomach, and finally his trail. Angel's eyes traveled down the line of fine black hairs to the covered object of her desire. She could feel his want pressing into her chest, she took her hands and lowered the edge of his boxers, then pulled them off and threw them into the forming pile of clothes and papers.

As Angel's hot breath blew over his erection, Collins took in a sharp breath and threw his head back. She began leaving small kisses up and down the sides, as she twisted her hand around the base. Angel left one kiss under the head before taking him into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, and used her teeth to graze the sides gently. When Collins felt the head hit the back of her throat he let out a huge exhale and screamed out breathlessly .

"You fucking whore." All she did was shake her head yes, all the while bringing him deeper down her throat. His breath became quicker as she moved her head faster, feeling him reaching his peak she pulled her mouth away. She had a teasing smile on her lips, when she moved up to face him again. Collins propped himself on his elbows and greeted her with a small kiss.

She positioned herself over his erection, and slowly lowered herself down onto him. Angel hadn't had time to grab any lube, but she didn't care she liked her sex rough. She let out little cries as she moved herself lower, pressure building up inside her. Collins felt her close around his hardness and couldn't help but fall back onto the table, his arms giving out. Angel rocked her hips back and forth, using her stomach muscles to make herself clench even more tightly around him. Both their heart rates spend up faster, and their breaths become more labored. Collins had his hands firmly on her hips, quickening her pace, and giving him balance as he thrust upward. Collins gave one final thrust before letting out a loud cry and spilling himself inside her. Angel's orgasm followed soon after, with a cry of Collins name. She fell forward onto his chest, breathing heavily. They lay there for a few moments, laying in each others embrace, Collins was the first to speak.

"You gonna pick those papers up"

"No way in hell."


	16. Chapter 16

**To my beloved readers:**

** Thank you so much for the amazing reviews, I really do love hearing from you. Now this chapter isn't as long as the two before it, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. It sets up for a few things to come, so look out for them. Happy New Year !!!

* * *

****Chapter 16**

It was a cool rainy night in mid July; Angel was sitting on the couch with her left foot propped up on the coffee table. She had Evangeline seated in a motorized swing, placed next to the coffee table and turned to face her. Eva was content playing with her stuffed cow; she could care less about the other toys on the tray before her.

Angel was applying a second coat of electric blue nail polish on her big toe. She had to look good for her man when he came home. Things had gotten better between them since their passionate rendezvous on July 4th. Collins had desided to teach less courses at the university during the second set of summer classes. He only taught in the afternoon now, making his class schedule 1pm to 7pm. He also gave Angel more of his attention, hoping to avoid another assault on his student's term papers. Not that he personally didn't love being taken on the table; he just didn't want to explain to a whole new set of students why their papers were crumbled, torn, and tattered. Angel finished painting her little toe, when Eva dropped her cow on the floor, and started to whimper.

"Shh, hold on baby, mommy's got it." But as she bent down, her elbow knocked into the bottle of nail polish on top of the cow. Bright blue polished smeared down its front.

"Fuck!" She quickly picked up the cow, and started scrubbing it with a cotton ball covered in nail polish remover. Eva's lip began to quiver and eyes started to well up with tears, when the cow wasn't presented back to her. Angel noticed her actions out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh sweetheart, please don't cry, mommy's trying to fix him."

Her scrubbing became harder, but some of the polish just didn't want to come out. Eva's sobs were becoming a little louder. Angel stood up and picked up the swing and brought it into the kitchen.

"I'm giving him a bath, ok baby" She turned on the hot water and put the cow under. Eva's crying louder, as she witnessed her cow being held under the water. After some more scrubbing the blue was washed out. Eva began to just whimper as she saw the cow being pulled from the water.

"Ok honey, one more thing and he's all yours" She picked up the swing again, and dragged it towards the bathroom. Angel plugged in the hairdryer and turned it on 'high'. She didn't hear the door open or Collins walk in.

"Baby, what ya doing?" He asked as he picked, the still whimpering, baby up out of the swing.

"Blow drying a stuffed animal." Angel told him matter-a-factly from her seat on the bathroom counter. After another minute she turned off the dryer.

"There, see Eva he's all better." Angel handed the cow back, and Eva pulled it into her chubby hands. She then settled down in Collins' arms, and cuddled close to her cow.

"So how was class?" Angel asked as she gave Collins a kiss on the lips.

"Same as always, talking to a group of kids that would rather be anywhere but my classroom." Angel leaned on his shoulder and patted him on the back. The two of them walked off to the couch and sat down.

"Honey if I were your student I'd be in the front row paying the utmost attention." Angel told him as she snuggled closer to his body.

"Angel you know the only reason you would take that class is so you could check me out" Collins pointed out as he placed his cheek on the top of her head.

"Yeah, you're right" She admitted after a moments thought. Angel leaned over and brushed a stray hair out of Evangeline's eyes. After a few moments of silence Angel finally spoke up.

"I was doing some thinking" She sat upright so she could look him in the eye.

"And… I wanna baptize Eva. I know we haven't given it much thought before, but I know it's what my sister would have wanted." Angel had tears in her eyes as she mentioned her sister, and then concluded "It's what I want too."

Collins looked down at Eva, and ran his hand over the top of her head.

"Me too." Collins wasn't the most religious person, but he knew Angel was, and that this meant a lot to her. "I take it you already have godparents in mind?"

"Of course I do. Mimi and Roger." Eva smiled at the mention of Roger's name; Angel pinched Eva's cheeks and added "Yes your Uncle Roger, because I know how much you love him."

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled." Collins said as he sat Eva up on his knee.

"We'll tell him tomorrow." Then she let out a gasp, as if she just remembered something, and smacked Collins in the arm.

"Oww"

"Speaking of tomorrow, she has a doctor's appointment" Angel cupped her hands over Eva's ears before saying "She has to get some shot."

"Ouch, what time?"

Angel managed to get out "11" before Eva started to get antsy and cry. Angel jumped up and looked at the wall clock.

"It's 8; I was supposed to feed her ten minutes ago. You know how she gets if I don't." She ran off into the kitchen to fetch a bottle. Meanwhile Collins did what he could to calm her down. Angel came rushing back moment's later, bottle in hand.

"Here ya go honey, I'm so sorry." Evangeline took it hungrily into her mouth, Collins held it up for her. Eva looked up at Collins with her big green eyes, and raised her left hand to the side of the bottle, grabbing hold of the tip of Collins' right ring finger. Angel put her head back on his right shoulder, and started playing with Evangeline's exposed feet. Her toes wiggled as Angel tickled the bottom of her foot. Eva finished half her bottle before refusing to drink anymore and letting out a huge yawn.

"Time for bed missy." Collins told Eva as he stood up and placed her on his shoulder. Angel let out a yawn of her own, to which Collins said to her "You too." As he pointed his finger at her.

"But daddy it's only 8:20." Angel said with a pout.

"If you're a good girl, I'll give you a present."

Angel ran off to the kitchen to wash out the bottle, then ran to the bedroom and jumped on the bed. Collis came waltzing in a couple of minutes later. Angel perked up on the bed as he came through the door.

"So what's my gift?" Collins unbuttoned his shirt before replying "Me."

The next morning they arrived at the doctor's around 10:45. Eva sat cheerfully in Angel's arms, unaware of what was ahead of her. Dr. Lieberman did the normal checkup, and then it reached the time for the immunizations.

"You may wanna distracted her with a toy or something" The doctor informed them. Eva was already in Angel's lap so Collins picked up the stuffed cow and began distracting Eva.

"Eva baby, look over here sweetheart." Eva followed the sound of Collins' voice; meanwhile Dr. Lieberman loaded the syringe. When Eva's attention was fully diverted, Dr. Lieberman pushed the needle into her chubby upper arm. Eva still gave out a cry, and immediately started wailing into Angel's chest.

"Oh, it will be ok honey." Dr. Lieberman said as she disposed of the needle into the red sharps bin. Angel rocked Eva gently back and forth, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Evangeline settled down after a few minutes and they all left the office and headed towards the loft.

Roger was strumming his guitar as the three walked through the door.

"So what brings you guys down here?"

"We have a question for you; well it's really more of a request." Angel told him.

"Let me guess, you need me to baby-sit again? Well let me put away my good plaid now."

"No Roger, we wanted to know if you would be Eva's godfather."

"Really? You guys are gonna baptize her?" Roger asked as he took Eva out of Angel's arms.

"Yea we are. So you up for the job?"

"I dunno. I'd have to ask Eva." He looked down at her and asked "You want me to be your godfather sweetheart?" Evangeline just gave responded with a toothless grin.

"I guess that's a 'yes'" Roger announced happily.


End file.
